Jour de repos
by Firefly1410
Summary: Démétri a réussi à s'octroyer un jour de repos par mois auprès d'Aro, mais pour quelles raisons? Que fait-il durant cette journée en particulier?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Et oui, me revoilà pour un petit OS tout mignon, en cette période de fête. Il faut dire que je commence à prendre goût à ce genre de fiction. Je me suis enfin lancée sur le personnage de Démétri que j'aime beaucoup, notamment, grâce à _Naouko_ (merci à toi pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce personnage).  
**

**C'est donc une fiction Démétri / Oc.  
**

**Petit blabla de l'auteur : **

**Post Breaking Dawn. Même si ce n'est pas réellement important.  
**

**L'OC n'a pas de prénom mais c'est un choix que j'expliquerais à la fin de l'os.  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Jour de repos**_

« Démétri ? » S'enquit Aro, d'une voix autoritaire.

Cependant, le vampire n'apparut pas. Aro s'impatienta et réitéra sa demande. Personne ne lui répondit.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire où se trouve Démétri ? » Interrogea le maître d'une voix doucereuse.

« Il n'est pas là… C'est le jour où… Enfin, vous savez ! » Tenta Jane, d'une voix faible.

Aro grogna mécontent. Il n'aurait pas dû lui accorder cette journée par mois. Maintenant, il devait attendre le retour de Démétri.

oOo

Démétri se déplaçait à vitesse vampirique dans la forêt. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Une journée par mois, ce n'était pas assez, mais c'était l'accord avec Aro, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas aisément cédé cette petite journée de repos.

Il ne voyait pas le paysage défiler. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire tout le trajet à pied, mais comme à son habitude, il avait eu envie de conduire comme un fou sur la route. La vitesse de ces bolides était trop grisante.

Il parvint enfin au petit village, signe qu'il arrivait bientôt à destination. Avant de terminer son périple, il s'arrêta dans la petite bijouterie, juste à côté de la mairie. Un bracelet, ça sera parfait. Elle allait adorer. Sans plus attendre, il se remit en route. Il ne lui restait déjà plus beaucoup de temps.

Un mois, ça faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et c'était comme ça tous les mois. Le temps était long, mais ils avaient fait un choix. Enfin, **il** avait fait ce choix mais parfois, il avait dû mal à l'assumer.

Elle lui manquait tellement. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir ce vide un jour dans sa longue existence de vampire, mais ça, c'était avant elle.

Se dépêchant à travers les bois, il ne faisait même plus attention au paysage. Une seule chose attira son attention : un sapin, encore en formation. S'arrêtant brutalement, il observa l'arbre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour où elle lui avait avoué que Noël était une fête qu'elle adorait célébrer et qu'elle célébrerait pour l'éternité.

Voulant lui faire plaisir, il empoigna l'arbre et le détacha du sol sans aucun effort. Fier de lui, Démétri plaça le sapin sur son épaule et continua son chemin. Encore un peu et il y serait.

Soudain, il s'arrêta brutalement et observa devant lui. Une petite maisonnette se dressait fièrement devant lui. Rien de bien prétentieux, mais juste une vieille maison de garde forestier retapée pour y vivre. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Les volets étaient clos et Démétri ne sentait aucune présence à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant précis fut indéfinissable. Comme si quelque chose s'était brisée à l'intérieur. Il retint un hurlement qui se transforma en un grognement sourd. Elle avait oublié. Elle l'avait oublié.

Démétri lâcha violemment le sapin et hésita avec le petit boîtier. Au final, il décida de l'accrocher à l'arbre avant de faire demi-tour, une peine immense dans le cœur. Il lui en voulait mais par-dessus tout, il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû savoir qu'un jour elle ne serait pas là. Il serrait les dents de colère, si fort qu'il aurait presque pu se briser la mâchoire.

Complètement abattu, il tourna les talons et repartit dans la direction inverse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois en un an qu'elle manquait un rendez-vous. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié. Si ?!

Malgré lui, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois un peu plus loin et regarda derrière lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Tous les mois, il attendait ce jour impatiemment. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et une petite voix se fit entendre, comme un murmure :

« Démétri ? »

S'il avait pu respirer, il aurait relâché le souffle qu'il avait retenu à cet instant précis. A la place, il se retourna lentement, de peur d'avoir rêvé.

Elle était là, devant lui, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Et comme toujours, elle était belle à ses yeux. Elle le fixait de ses yeux rouges, paisible. Démétri la dévora du regard comme à chaque qu'il la voyait, la mettant mal à l'aise, si bien qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux noirs aux reflets roux pour cacher son trouble.

A grands pas, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras d'un geste tendre et attentionné, comme si elle était une chose précieuse et fragile. Il avait appris avec le temps qu'elle était loin de cette première image qu'elle offrait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il la voyait toujours ainsi. Sans s'en rendre compte, il soupira :

« J'ai cru que tu avais oublié… »

« Jamais… » Murmura-t-elle.

Se libérant de l'étreinte de Démétri, elle le fixa et lui tendit la main qu'il prit sans attendre. Avec un fin sourire, elle avoua :

« Nous avons eu une urgence. »

Démétri se tendit. Il n'aimait pas ça. Que s'était-il passé ? D'un geste rassurant, elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du vampire et l'invita à marcher à ses côtés puis elle reprit :

« Rien de grave ! Mais, les villageois commencent à se poser des questions. Ils se rendent compte que nous ne vieillissons pas. Nous allons devoir déménager sous peu… »

« Déménager ?! Où comptez-vous aller ? »

« Après délibération, nous partirons vers le Nord ! » Avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

Démétri comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il avait des problèmes à l'accepter. Inconsciemment, il serra la main de la jeune fille un peu plus fort. Il tenta :

« La Grande Bretagne ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas empiéter sur le territoire des Irlandais. »

« La Hollande ? » Essaya-t-il à nouveau, espérant qu'il soit dans le vrai.

« Trop peuplée… On serait repérés beaucoup trop vite. Nous avons porté notre choix sur la Norvège… »

Démétri s'arrêta et baissa les yeux. La Norvège ? Même à vitesse vampirique, c'était impossible de le faire en une journée. Peut-être en avion. Mais la tâche semblait ardue. Et là, la même douleur se propagea dans son corps. Elle s'éloignait encore plus de lui.

« Je pourrais demander à Aro de me laisser une journée de plus pour venir te voir. »

« Ca ne sera pas aussi simple, Démétri ! »

« Mais pourquoi aussi loin ? » Se plaignit-il.

« Vote à main levée, j'étais la seule à être contre… »

« Je trouverais une solution. L'avion, je peux prendre l'avion… »

La jeune fille lui lança un sourire désolé. Démétri lâcha sa main et envoya valser l'arbre le plus proche. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Bien sûr qu'il ferait des pieds et des mains pour venir la voir, mais Aro ne serait certainement pas content d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

« Démétri, il y a toujours des solutions… Ne t'en fais pas ! D'accord ? »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix tellement douce, tellement proche. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était avancée vers lui. Elle frôla sa joue du bout des doigts avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du vampire. Il aurait voulu tellement plus, mais elle se recula et bredouilla :

« Merci pour le cadeau ! Et le sapin aussi ! »

« Vous partez quand ? » Insista Démétri, qui ne voulait pas changer de sujet.

« Après Noël… »

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il enserra la taille de la jeune fille et la rapprocha de lui. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, alors, autant accepter maintenant. Ils allaient trouver quelque chose. Pour l'instant, il leur restait encore une heure avant que Démétri ne se remettent en route.

Ne voulant plus y penser pour l'instant, ils en profitèrent pour se balader un peu dans la forêt, main dans la main. Mais une heure passait bien trop vite. Et comme à chaque fois, ils durent se séparer. Il en profita pour l'embrasser avec passion comme il en avait envie depuis le début. Elle se laissa faire et soupira d'aise dans ses bras. Ils se promirent de se revoir rapidement, peu importe où ils se trouvaient.

Puis, après un dernier regard, elle disparut dans la forêt, laissant Démétri quelque peu désemparé. Il savait que cette relation secrète ne serait pas évidente, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que ça serait aussi douloureux. D'un pas lourd, il retourna à la voiture. Son portable vibra. Rapidement, il sortit le téléphone et lut le message.

_Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Non ?! Je t'aime. A bientôt xxx_

Un sourire aux lèvres, il renvoya un simple : _Idem(__**1**__)_, sorte de code entre eux puis monta en voiture. Elle était son plus beau cadeau, et peu importe ce qu'il devait faire pour la voir, il le ferait sans hésiter. Roulant comme un fou, il songeait déjà à leur prochaine rencontre…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**Eh bien, nous voici donc à la fin de cet OS. **

**Voilà donc quelques petites précisions. Le personnage féminin n'a pas de prénom, mais c'est un choix volontaire. Pourquoi ? Parce que cet OS est potentiellement une fiction à chapitre, si vous le désirez. **

**Alors, si vous voulez savoir qui elle est et toute l'histoire entre Démétri et elle, tapez Review ! **

**Si vous avez aimez, tapez Review.**

_**oOo Fire oOo  
**_

_**(1) Petit clin d'oeil au film Ghost, où j'adore le fait que Patrick Swayze ne dise jamais 'Je t'aime' mais 'idem'. **_


	2. Notes d'auteur

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais en revanche, j'ai une petite nouvelle à vous annoncer. C'est décidé, je me lance dans une fiction à chapitre à partir de cet OS. Je me sens plutôt motivée, j'ai quelques idées et j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire. ^^

Pour donner un peu plus de renseignements, cette fiction se passera avant l'OS et expliquera comment Démétri a rencontré la jeune fille. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

En attendant, si vous vous ennuyez, je vous propose d'aller lire la fiction sur Jack Sparrow (le lien ici : Motion in the ocean )

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review : **ChattonCharmant, Nyarla, Svjetlana, Brain Damages** et **Audrey56**.

Et comme je n'oublie pas les reviews anonymes :

**Naouko** : Je n'ai même pas pu te répondre en MP, mais bon, je le fais là ! Merci pour le commentaire! Tu m'as tout appris sur Démétri, alors, je te remercie vraiment et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.

**LiliJoy: **Merci pour ton commentaire. Alors comme tu peux voir, je prévois de faire une suite, qui en fait sera un avant... Compliqué à expliquer, tu vois ce que je veux dire?... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prévois également de faire l'après aussi. Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle ! ^^

**Prissou22**: Merci pour ta review, et oui, je me lance dans la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, quand je commencerais à la poster !

A très vite pour la suite !

Et **JOYEUSES FETES** !

Fire


End file.
